


Doing Things

by down



Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/down/pseuds/down
Summary: “Ooh,” Umi said, sitting down on the end of Hikaru’s bed with a hairbrush in her hand. “Is it confession time? Have you been doingthingswith a boy, Fuu?”Umi/Hikaru first kiss fluff~ Background Fuu/Ferio and Lantis/Eagle.





	Doing Things

**Author's Note:**

> Hikaru week 2017 - running off the prompts 'darkness' and 'confession'.

It was late into the summer evening in Cephiro, the very end of the gloaming and the last of the light fading from the sky and from the room the knights still technically shared after four full years of visiting. However the last three weeks had seen Fuu sneaking out every night they stayed - though the other two both woke up every time the door went, and knew exactly where she was going. Tonight Hikaru smiled at her brightly as they all got ready for bed and asked her to say goodnight to Ferio for them. 

“Ooh,” Umi said, sitting down on the end of Hikaru’s bed with a hairbrush in her hand. “Is it confession time? Have you been doing _things_ with a boy, Fuu?” 

Fuu flushed, the colour just visible in the warm light of the two low lamps they had on, and shook her hairbrush at both of them. “Maybe!” she declared, and then paused, the flush riding higher on her cheeks. “And if I have, they’ve been fun things.”

Hikaru and Umi exchanged a grin, and sat expectantly watching her. “What sort of fun?” Umi asked, waving a hand. “Come on, we want details! You’re the first of us to try that kind of thing, so-” 

“No details!” Fuu tried to glare at them, but Hikaru was giggling, and Fuu’s lips kept trying to twitch upwards too. “…Not here, anyway. I don’t want to end up laughing at him tonight.” 

“We could go to my place for lunch when we get back to Tokyo tomorrow?” Hikaru offered, and Fuu gave in and laughed, agreeing. It wasn’t long before she pulled a robe on over her nightdress and left them, and Hikaru and Umi looked at each other again as the door shut behind her, and burst into another round of giggles. They both collapsed back onto Hikaru’s bed, and managed to calm down after a few minutes, but stayed laying there in an easy quiet. 

“Hikaru… do you ever think about it?” 

“Hmm?” Hikaru had been watching the stars upside-down, head tilted back to the window, but now she turned onto her side to face Umi. 

Umi was staring at the ceiling, her hair draped over the sheets about herself. “Boys - well. Men. Kissing - and stuff. Do you ever…” she waved a hand in the air, trailing off. 

“Sometimes, yeah.” Hikaru propped herself up on one elbow, trying to get a better look at Umi’s face, because she was hesitating enough there was something she wanted to say but wasn’t sure how to. “Why?” 

“I always thought - well, Lantis, you know? Or Eagle, or maybe both of them, you always seemed to have _something_ , but I saw them today, and-” 

Hikaru grinned. “What, kissing in the orchard? I know, aren’t they sweet, though?” 

Umi looked at her, finally, rolling onto her side and propping herself up to match Hikaru. “You don’t mind, then? That they’re together?” 

Shaking her head, Hikaru reached out and tangled her fingers with Umi’s free hand. “No, I’m glad they’re finally managing to be happy!” Umi frowned at her, and she tried to find the right words. “I do love Lantis, and Eagle too, but I don’t need to be part of that with them. I’m happy enough just being their friend - not that I haven’t thought about it! They’re both really handsome, I’ve thought about it! But, Umi… I’d rather be spending time with you.” 

Umi blinked, and bit her lip. “With - me? …Me and Fuu?” 

“Well, I think Fuu’s happy doing ‘things’ with Ferio, but…” Hikaru smiled, and then she leaned over, not too fast, and pressed her lips to Umi’s. They were soft, and warm, and Hikaru felt that chaste touch all the way down to her toes. She pulled away slowly, and Umi was staring at her, wide-eyed. “I’ve thought about that, too. More than any boys.” 

Umi gripped her hand tighter. “Really?” 

“Yes.” Hikaru watched her, but Umi didn’t say anything more, just blinked at her again. “…It’s okay if you’re not interested in that, Umi-” 

She was cut off by Umi leaning forward and pulling Hikaru closer at the same time, so they fell into their second kiss, and by their third Umi was on her back, hands in Hikaru’s hair, holding on with shaking hands. 

It was already hot, the warmth of the long day slow to leech out of the room; wound together on the bed it was hotter still, and after the first flurry of motion it kept them slow and languid. Hikaru curled across Umi’s chest and leaned in for kiss after slow kiss, learning the shape of Umi’s lips below hers, how biting Umi’s bottom lip made her gasp - how Umi licking hers could make a shudder run all the way from her chest to her belly. 

It was nearly an hour later when they pulled slowly apart to lie side-by-side, fingers tangling together again. Hikaru’s lips were tingling slightly, and she started to giggle again. 

“What is it?” Umi asked. 

“Oh, it’s just, I don’t think Fuu’s going to be the only one confessing things tomorrow,” Hikaru said, and Umi started laughing, clutching her hand tighter.


End file.
